Messaging Albus Potter
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: Albus Potter wasn't persuasive, so why could he convince Scorpius Malfoy to do things against his will?


**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, I own a very small amount of characters in this story.**

**Thank you to my friend Stephanie for letting me borrow her character Jason.**

**Quick note- I don't own the concept of Magic Messaging Paper (MMP) either. It was someone else's idea, and I don't wish to take credit for it.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_I HATE HER!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**No you don't.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_Yes I do!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Nope.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_I hate her and that's final! How would you know if I hate your cousin or not anyway._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Nothing can get past me, Scorp. Especially the way you stare at her during class.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_What way! I don't stare at her!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**All googly-eyed and stuff. You've got it bad.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I DO _NOT_ LIKE ROSE!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Of course you don't. You loooooooove her. Scorpius loves Rosie. Scorpius loves Rosie.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_NO I DON'T! I HATE HER!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Suuuure you do. Why do you hate her?**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_She is annoying and confusing and frustration and so full of herself! Not to mention she thinks she knows everything!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**So you hate her because you love her, and you hate her because she's smart.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_EXACTLY! Wait...I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT, LOVE ROSE BRENNA WEASLEY!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**I know you. You love her.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_You are a horrible best friend._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**No I'm not. I'm a great best friend and you know it. Just admit you love my cousin and I will leave you alone.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_I DON'T LOVE YOUR COUSIN!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_That was never funny! Let's get this straight, I do NOT love Rose Weasley, and I do NOT stare all googly eyed at her during class._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**And I didn't shag Alice Longbottom in a broom closet last weekend. Yeah...no. The sooner you admit you love her, the sooner you two can live happily ever after.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_...I did not need to know that. Especially because Rose and I were patrolling last weekend. *evil grin* I won't take points away. I am going to tell Rosie though, because it happened during our watch._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**O_O DON'T YOU DARE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY CODE!**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_It expired when you started encouraging me to date your cousin._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Well if you admit you love her, the sooner I'll stop bugging you about it.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_And I should believe you why?_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Because I'm your best friend.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_No you're not. You're my best _guy _friend._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Told you you didn't hate her.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_YES I DO! She just so happens to be my best friend though. Yes, that's it. I hate my best friend._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Pleeeeeeeease! I'm your best friend! You should be able to tell me anything!**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_I hate you. Fine. Do you REALLY want to know?_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**YES! YES! YES!**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_Fine. I'll tell you what I think about your obnoxious cousin._

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**WAIT! I want to hear you say the words in person! Be outside your commons in 20 minutes!**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**That's never stopped you before.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_Before I was a prefect!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Mr. Scorpius Prefect is all so big and mighty now that he has a position of power in the school.**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_It's not that. If Rose caught me sneaking out, well, there wouldn't really be a Ravenclaw male prefect then, would there?_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**I'll bring the cloak! Now get out here! I'm not that patient you know!**

_MMP to Albus Potter_  
_Wait, you're here! It hasn't even been 20 minutes yet! I'm still in my pajamas!_

**MMP to Scorpius Malfoy**  
**I'm still waiting.**

Scorpius sighed and walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, coming face to face with his friend. It didn't take long until Albus looked at him with a completely comical expression. Not even a couple seconds later, and the raven-haired boy broke out into laughter. Scorpius groaned and turned around to walk back into the common room, but Albus's hand stopped him, pulling him back. At the same time, Albus threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them and headed towards their destination.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing, it's just, your pajamas!" Albus said laughing harder. Scorpius looked down at his sleepwear and groaned. "They-they're muggle!" He pulled at the cotton clothes, covered in green dinosaurs.

"They were a present. Sure, they aren't like my usual silk pajamas, but I quite like them." The blond said quietly, remembering that by now it was after midnight and they were _definitely_ not allowed out of their dorms.

Albus, following Scorpius's example, spoke quieter than he had previously, "A present? Did Rosie get them for you?"

"What is your obsession with me and your cousin!"

"Oh, it's nothing. You two would look great together though." Scorpius basked in the thought of him and Rose being together. Yeah, he liked her, but he wasn't going to tell Albus that. "Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"Because Scorp! I trust you! I know you would never hurt her! You can't really say the same for other guys. Like Aiden McLaggen, or Carson Pickering. You wouldn't hurt her like they did."

Scorpius knew his friend was right. McLaggen and Pickering were both boyfriends she had had in the past. Terrible boyfriends they were. Aiden had cheated on her with three different girls, and Carson was just an absolute nightmare.

After a long while of silence they arrived at their destination, and both entered the new Room of Requirement. It was the same room, but after it was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts, it was left to rebuild itself. The both of them sat down on separate couches facing each other.

"Don't tell her I told you, but she really likes you Scorp. She has for a while. A very long while. Why do you think I want you two to get together? You like her, and she likes you, what more do you guys need? I'm just trying to give you the push you need so you both can have your happily ever after."

_'Rose likes me?' _Scorpius thought excitedly. Those words were all he needed to be able to tell Albus what he thought about his best friend's cousin. "Mr. Weasley will kill me."

"Maybe. Who knows? Well, maybe. You are a Malfoy after all, and she's daddy's little girl."

"See! That's why I haven't done anything. She's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. Father's barely okay with us being friends. Mum was able to convince him the first time, but I don't think she'd be able to if Rose and I began dating."

"Then don't date. Just ask her to marry you and be done with it. Nah, I'm kidding. That wouldn't help at all. Everybody's reactions would be hilarious though. Maybe you should date without your guys' parents knowing."

"You're talking like I've already asked her out."

"No, I'm talking like she's already said yes."

"But she hasn't! How do you know she will? I mean, I'm not Wood or Creevey or Moonflower or-or Finnegan. I can't be compared to them. I'm just…I'm just Malfoy."

"Jason. You actually put Jason on there? I mean Justin, Colin, and Aiden I can understand, but Jason Moonflower?"

"I was joking!"

"Okay, because Jason is definitely not on the list of hottest guys in school. Far from it, he's around our level really."

"Don't remind me." Scorpius groaned, looking down at his lap.

"Just because Rose is one of the most attractive girls in this school doesn't mean you don't have a chance."

"She could have any guy she wants, why would she choose me?"

"You keep trying to change the subject! Now, first thing tomorrow morning you are going to march up to Rose and ask her out."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't do this. Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius when are you going to learn? I know you know me better than this. Do you really think I'd force somebody to do something without knowing how to get my way? No, I have a plan; you have a choice, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Albus, Albus, Albus you underestimate my abilities. I am a Slytherin after all. Well, a Slytherin at heart. Do you really think I'd come in here without suspecting you're up to something? Nope. I have my own plan as well."

"Stupid Ravenclaws. They're always ruining my plans."

"Hate to break it to you, but your plans aren't exactly foolproof."

"Do it or I'll lock you two in here until you finally get together!"

"I highly doubt you'd do that."

"Oh but I would."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Scorp, just do it. Please, for me?"

"You know what. I will."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah? What do I have to lose?" 'Except for my dignity, and if Rose's father finds out, my life.'

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled, and Scorpius was glad they were in the Room of Requirement.

"Now. Can I sleep?" Albus nodded and Scorpius left the Room of Requirement. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

The next morning, Scorpius woke up and groaned, aware of what Albus had convinced him to do.

"You okay over there Scorp?" Jason asked. Aside from Rose, Jason was his best friend. He liked Al as a friend, but Jason was his roommate, and they spent more time together.

"Yeah Jase. It's just...Al and I were talking last night."

"Oh no. What'd he do this time."

"He managed to convince me to ask Rose out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That prat."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"What?"

"What happened to us?" Jason asked playfully. Scorpius sensed a subject changer and decided to let the former subject drop.

"Jason? That was just a game a long time ago."

"It was a fun one."

"Yeah it was. Anyways. I should get going."

"Don't forget clothes!" Scorpius looked down at his muggle pajamas and frowned. Quickly, he ran over to his trunk and rummaged through it looking for some of his better clothes. He finally pulled out a nice pair of clothes and changed into them. "A lot better mate. Now go get her!"

Scorpius ran out of the seventh year dorms, and into the Ravenclaw commons, looking around for someone who might know where Rose was. After failing at that, he began his trip to the Great Hall.

He walked into the Great Hall, looking for the object of his secret affections. Spotting her flaming red hair in the midst of Ravenclaws, he quickly walked towards her, sitting down in the seat next to her that was usually reserved for him.

"Oh, Scorpius! We were just talking about you!." She gestured to the Magical Messaging Paper, where she was talking to Roxy.

"Okay, well I was looking for you. I just..." How would he continue? "Would you..." Rose motioned for him to continue. "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and I was wondering..." Rose smiled, and waited for him to finish his very awkward sounding sentence. "Will you accompany me? As my date I mean?"

"Finally!" She exclaimed, and Scorpius was confused. "I was wondering when you'd ask me!" She said, and she shoved his shoulder.

"YES! PAY UP EVERYONE!" Albus exclaimed from the Gryffindor table. Scorpius glared at the dark haired boy, who really couldn't care less as long as he was getting his money.

**So this didn't turn out as great as I planned, but they never do, do they? Some of the things talked about will be explained in a fic that I am still writing. I don't expect it to be done for awhile, so I haven't even begun posting it yet.**

**Also, a bit of shameless advertising. I'm modding a Next Generation roleplay that'll take place on FB. There are plenty of characters still available. For more information, go to anotherwarbegins . weebly . com (remove spaces.) **

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace (Yes my signature is different from my pen name, but really, what's the difference?)**


End file.
